


Sink or Swim

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Cuteness Chronicles [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fear, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Ocean, Pining, Swimming, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Mark would do anything to wipe that smirk off of Jack's face.





	Sink or Swim

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the same universe as Wishes, Dreams, and Truths. :)

"Are you _scared_ Markimoo?" Jack teased, his arms pushing water away as he stays afloat, smirk stone set on his face as he watches Mark pace by the beachside.

"No! _You're_ scared!" Mark yells, and Jack throws his head back in laughter.

"Right, because _I'm_ the one thats standing in the sand lookin' like _I'm_ about to pass out."

"Am not!"

"Get in the damn water! It's sink or swim in these streets homie!" Jack chuckles, and Mark squints his eyes as that smirk returns.

As attractive as he thought Jack was, he hated that cute smirk he got when he knew he was right. It did something to him that _immediately_ made him want to prove Jack wrong.

Call it his pride. Well, his ego.

With a deep breath, he removes his shirt, baring his tanned upper body for all to see as he steps towards the water. "If you pull me in i'm kicking your ass."

Jack smiled more and put his hands up out of the water in mock surrender. "I'm clean officer, check my back pockets."

"You don't have any back pockets." Mark argued, sliding his foot into the water carefully.

"How would you know? Can you see underwater, then?" Jack wiggles his eyebrows and does a little dance that makes Mark's skin crawl with competition.

"No, but I can see you're about to lose this argument." Mark says, and he takes another deep breath as he lowers his body down with a shiver.

"What was that? Can't hear you with all this _water_ splashing." Jack says, splashing water towards Mark who grunted in defense and put his arms up to block it.

"Oh that's it, you're _dead_ , Irish."

"Gotta get over here to kill meeee~" He teases, shimmying in the water again and splashing.

Mark gets a great idea as he watches Jack mock him. He stays still for awhile, and Jack seems to get bored.

"Awww, yer no fun! At least _pretend_ like yer happy."

Mark sighs nonchalantly and crosses his arms. Jack pouts and turns away from him, going back to floating, and Mark takes that as his chance.

He calms his nerves, dunking his head underwater and speeding towards Jack, grabbing him by his waist and lifting him out of the water, only to drop him back down with an enormous splash.

He doubles over in laughter and coughs, watching as Jack drags his body back up, red with embarrassment and anger. "Yer a cheater!"

"What? How???" Mark sputters out, watching his green hair grip his face unceremoniously.

"I wasn't even lookin'!" Jack pouts, walking towards Mark and splashing him again. "Fuckin' _arse_."

"Hey, you asked for it!" Mark smiled, and Jack smirked at him again before throwing his arms around Mark's neck and attempting to drag him face first into the water.

Of course, it didn't work, and Mark was laughing as he used the opportunity to tickle Jack under the water. Jack laughed and wiggled in front of him, letting go in favor of trying to stop his assault. Finally, Mark let up, staring at the reddened, out of breath cutie in front of him.

When Jack finally caught his breath, he looked up to see Mark staring at him, smirking yet again.

"See somethin' you like?"

Mark sputters and looks away, splashing Jack with water, with Jack laughing and retaliating right behind him.


End file.
